Amor Desleixado
by Sayusu
Summary: Armin começa a trabalhar com Hange e ficar com uma rotina desregulada acabando por adoencer. Jean tenta ajudar o amigo e obriga-lo a descansar mas a sua forma de mostrar amor é demasiado desleixado para alguém como Armin.


******Sinopse: **Armin começa a trabalhar com Hange e ficar com uma rotina desregulada acabando por adoencer. Jean tenta ajudar o amigo e obriga-lo a descansar mas a sua forma de mostrar amor é demasiado desleixado para alguém como Armin.

Esta é a primeira fic sobre o anime por isso sejam simpáticos xD  
Boa leitura o/

Fic também postada no Nyah, animespirit e tumblr xD

* * *

**Amor Desleixado**

A luz da lua iluminava as ruas com uma elegância divina, a brisa que corria nos ares era suave e transportava o cheiro da Natureza e os sons dos animais noturnos. Era uma noite perfeita para acampar. Até a temperatura estava agradável. Porém, acampar nas catacumbas de uma biblioteca antiga e poeirenta não era exatamente a melhor maneira de aproveitar aquela noite.

O jovem procurava arduamente por alguma informação que a sua superior lhe tinha pedido, algo sobre titãs. Tentava encontrar a altura em que tinham sido datados os primeiros aparecimentos dos titãs e o que se tinha descoberto até agora, mas tudo aquilo estava a revelar-se uma verdadeira perda de tempo. Tudo o que encontrava e posteriormente apontava num caderno, já tinha aprendido na escola ou simplesmente no dia-a-dia, era informação inútil que toda a gente sabia.

Espreguiçou-se o máximo que pode até ouvir o seu corpo todo estalar. Esteve naquela posição quase o dia todo. Sentado em cima de livros, com as costas apoiadas na estante que ao mínimo movimento rangia e os pés apoiados nos destroços de madeira de algo que em dias foi uma mesa e as respetivas cadeiras. Infelizmente para o loiro, no primeiro dia em que usou aquela biblioteca, pousou os livros na mesa na mesma altura em que se sentou e tudo acabou por desabar. Isso valeu-lhe um corte na perna que ainda o fazia coxear um pouco, mas nada de muito grave.

Aquela biblioteca antiga ficava vários pisos abaixo da terra, no interior de algo que no seu tempo auge era um castelo. As paredes cheiravam a mofo e estavam amareladas nos locais onde o papel de parede caíra ou desfizera-se com o tempo; o chão era feito de pedra fria e desregular; as madeiras da divisão estavam todas a apodrecer e a chiar sempre que se moviam um pouco. Além dessa divisão onde estava, encontravam-se mais dois locais "habitáveis". Um deles era onde a sua superior estava, era também rodeado de livros e até mesmo pergaminhos e o outro tinha a aparência de uma sala de jantar que conseguiram ficasse um pouco mais apresentável para tomarem lá as suas refeições e descansarem.

Já estava quase a amanhecer quando se apercebeu que a sua mente tinha divagado enquanto lia. Há dias que não dormia nem comia nada em condições e estava bastante cansado para se concentrar. Suspirou aborrecido e retrocedeu umas páginas até onde se lembrava de ter prestado atenção ao que lia.

- ARMIIIN! Trouce comida! – Gritou a mulher adentrando no local com uma bandeja com comida nas mãos.

- Obrigado Hange. – Agradeceu contendo um bochecho.

Sorriu para a superior e tirou algo para comer. Ainda não tinha reparado o quanto estava esfomeado até ouvir a palavra comida.

- Já encontras-te alguma coisa importante? – Perguntou sorridente sentando-se ao seu lado para espreitar o caderno de apontamentos.

Hange tinha a mesma rotina que Armin tinha adquirido naqueles dias mas mesmo assim conseguia estar sempre animada e sorridente, nem parecia que não dormia há dias. Deviam ser os ossos do ofício. O loiro admirava essa capacidade da superior. Desde que tinha aceitado o cargo de a ajudar nas investigações, tinha descoberto um caracter bastante forte da mulher, que mesmo parecendo uma louca que fugira do hospício, fazia bem o seu trabalho e era a pessoa mais capacitada para o elaborar.

- Nada de novo… Tens a certeza que é esta a biblioteca que tem esses livros? – Perguntou duvidoso.

- Não. – Respondeu animada levantando-se. – Se não estiver aqui procuraremos noutras!

Armin emitiu um gemido de frustração. Afinal, aquilo podia estar a ser tempo perdido.

- Não fiques assim. Hás-de achar alguma coisa por aqui. – Sorriu mais uma vez antes de andar para a porta. – Devias de ir dormir! Estás com uma péssima cara!

Após dizer isso abandonou a divisão com a mesma energia com que entrou.

"Se ela não precisa de dormir eu também não! Preciso de ser útil… O Eren e a Mikasa estão em missão há quase quatro meses, e eu fui o único que foi deixado para trás! Não posso deixar que me protejam para sempre, tenho que ser útil! Útil…" Foi com este último pensamento que deixou a sua visão desfocar até adormecer rodeado de livros.

O dia passou e mais uma noite o seguiu até que o loiro acordasse. No entanto algo estava errado, muito errado. Estava tão confortável, tão quente e acolhedor.

"Devo ter morrido e agora estou no Paraíso" Pensou sentido o doce aroma que rodeava aquele conforto. "Este cheiro… Tão bom…"

- Armin…?

"Hen?"

- Estás acordado? – Uma mão toco-lhe no ombro fazendo com que as suas iris azuis se abrissem de rompão.

Olhou à sua volta e não precisou de pensar muito para perceber que estava num quarto, deitado numa cama. Voltou a sua atenção para a pessoa à sua frente que o encarava com um olhar estranho e em seguida para as suas mãos que seguravam o lençol junto ao seu nariz.

Baixou rapidamente as mãos levando com elas o lençol e ruborizando perante a sua atitude ensonada de cheirar o lençol.

"Claro… Este cheiro só podia ser dele, como pude ser tão parvo!?"

- Estás bem? – O rapaz perguntou continuando a olha-lo de maneira estranha que cada vez incomodava mais o menor.

- Si-sim… O que estou aqui a fazer…?

- A Sasha tinha ido chamar-te para avisar-te que o Eren e a Mikasa iam passar pela cidade para abastecer e encontrou-te desmaiado. Ela e o Connie trouxeram-te para cá. – Respondeu recostando-se na cadeira.

- Eles estão cá?! – Sentou-se na cama voltando a olhar a divisão com mais atenção.

- Já foram embora. Dormiste por duas noites. A Hange disse que…

- Quê?! – Interrompeu bruscamente. – Não os vejo há meses e quando finalmente vêm eu estou a dormir!? Porque ninguém me acordou?!

Num único movimento com o braço, o moreno empurrou o peito do loiro até este ficar deitado de novo.

- A Hange disse que não descansavas nem comias em condições nestes tempos. Todos achamos melhor deixar-te dormir. – Continuou o que ia a dizer antes de ser interrompido.

- Eu queria vê-los! Deviam ter-me acordado!

Sem se aperceber, várias lágrimas formaram-se nos seus olhos até caírem pelo seu rosto cansado. Ao sentir o gosto salgado invadir-lhe a boca, fechou rapidamente os olhos repreendendo-se a si mesmo por ter começado a chorar numa altura daquelas.

"Continuou a ser um estorvo, todos têm que me proteger…"

- Eles não vão demorar desta vez…

Uma voz bem mais doce que a que tinha sido usada anteriormente, fê-lo abrir de novo os olhos e deparar-se com uma mão que se preparava para limpar as suas lágrimas.

- Jean… - Murmurou envergonhado.

- Ah! Precisas de comer! E prometi a um monte de gente que os avisava assim que acordasses! E… - O moreno recolheu a mão que acariciava o rosto do menor enquanto começava a falar apressadamente.

Armin acabou por rir da atitude do amigo e aceitou a comida que estava ao lado da cama enquanto via o rapaz sair apressadamente do quarto.

Não chegou a ficar sozinho nem uma hora até ter o quarto invadido por uma Hange preocupada que quase que se atirou para cima da cama a abraçar "o seu loirinho de estimação".

- Desculpa ter deixado o trabalho a meio… - Começou o rapaz a dizer mas acabando por recebendo uma pancada na cabeça para se calar.

- Quando disse para ires descansar não era para desmaiares de exaustão! Vais ficar aqui até eu achar que estás em condições de fazeres o que quer que seja! Estamos entendidos?!

Armin simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. Não tinha como negar que aquele ar sério da sua superior era bastante assustador.

- Que bom! – Voltou aos seus sorrisos abraçando mais uma vez o rapaz. – Não me ia perdoar se algo de grave acontecesse ao meu loirinho de estimação!

Pouco depois, Jean volta acompanhado de Sasha e Connie. A rapariga tinha-lhe trazido alguma comida para o animar, apesar de ter comido quase tudo enquanto estiveram a conversar.

Jean esteve o tempo todo encostado a uma parede ao lado da janela a ver os amigos conversarem e eventualmente opinando sobre alguma coisa.

Quando finalmente todos saíram, o moreno sentou-se numa cadeira que tinha cedido aos convidados e recostou-se fechado os olhos.

- Que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Armin.

- Há dois dias que estás na minha cama. Estou a tentar dormir o que te parece? – Respondeu sem abrir os olhos nem mostrar nenhum sinal de irritação apesar de Armin ter-se sentido culpado com a situação.

- Desculpa… Eu já estou bem para ir para…

- Quieto! Deixa-me dormir! – Resmungou empurrando-o com a perna para se deitar na cama.

O loiro permaneceu deitado ficando a observar o amigo até adormecer. Podia jurar que durante a noite o ouvia a movimentar-se pelo quarto, mas nunca teve desperto o suficiente para saber se era real ou apenas a sua imaginação.

Ao acordar, reparou que Jean estava parcialmente no chão enquanto o resto do corpo permanecia na cadeira, numa posição bastante desconfortável que devia dar umas dores de costas horríveis.

Saiu da cama com o mínimo barulho possível e agarrou no corpo adormecido tentando leva-lo para a cama. A sua sorte era que Jean ou tinha sono pesado, ou estava mesmo muito cansado, pois o seu curto caminho para a cama foi quase a ser arrastado pelo chão. Era nestas alturas em que Armin gostaria de ser mais alto.

Assim que o acabou de o tapar, viu o rapaz murmurar algo durante o sono e enroscar-se nas mantas.

"Parece um gato" Pensou sorrindo.

Aproximou-se da janela para ter uma noção das horas. O céu ainda estava coberto por uma neblina matinal, mas já se via muitas pessoas na rua. Espreguiçou-se um pouco enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha. Não se lembrava do dia em que tinha dormido tão bem, sentia-se completamente renovado. E para o provar, iria fazer o melhor pequeno-almoço que Jean já tinha comido! Era a sua maneira de agradecer.

O moreno acabou por acordar com o cheiro a torradas e ovos, acompanhados de um apetite insaciável. Nem se apercebeu que estava na sua própria cama e que Armin não estava no quarto. Na sua mente confusa pelo sono, era a sua mãe que lhe preparava o pequeno-almoço como sempre fazia.

Ao chegar à cozinha, parou ao ver Armin de costas a cozinhar no balcão, algo que parecia bolo. O loiro cantarolava alguma coisa enquanto mexia a massa antes de a despejar para uma forma e a levar ao forno.

- Armin.

O rapaz assustou-se um pouco mas logo se recompôs-se encarando o rapaz sorridente

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia... Que estás a fazer? – Encarou-o um pouco antes de se sentar, sem nunca desviar os olhos do loiro que já estava distraído a arranjar outra coisa qualquer.

- O nosso pequeno-almoço. Queria agradecer-te por teres cuidado de mim e me acolheres em tua casa… - Respondeu a última parte um pouco mais baixo fazendo os possíveis para não encarar o amigo.

- Devias estar a descansar… A Hange vai-me mantar se te vê de pé e a trabalhar.

"A Hange…" Pensa um pouco desiludido pela preocupação não vir do amigo.

- Eu protejo-te! Não deixo que ninguém te magoe!

Assim que estas palavras saíram da sua boca arrependeu-se logo. Arregalou os olhos à medida que as suas bochechas iam ficando vermelhas. Para piorar, Jean não disse nada e tinha os olhos presos nele.

Armin riu-se como se tivesse dito uma piada e serviu sumo a Jean, sem nunca o encarar.

"Mas o que é que se passa comigo!? Deve ser fome! É isso!"

Agarrou numa torrada e meteu-a quase inteira na boca, sempre de costas para o moreno.

- Acho que eu é que preciso de te proteger. – Jean riu de lado quando Armin se engasgou com a torrada a ouvir aquelas palavras. Levantou-se com intenção de lhe bater nas costas para o ajudar mas apenas viu o rapaz fugir para o outro canto da cozinha enquanto tentava acalmar-se. – Estás bem?

- Hunhun. – Acenou com a cabeça respirando fundo.

Jean riu mais um pouco antes de voltar a sentar-se sendo seguido por Armin que se sentou à sua frente.

Já iam a meio da refeição quando alguém bate à porta. Jean foi abrir e voltou acompanhado de Hange e Sasha que tiveram os seus olhos a brilhar ao ver o banquete cheio de comida sobre a mesa.

- Pedi que cuidasses bem do meu loirinho de estimação mas não precisavas de tanto! – Exclamou impressionada, não esperando convite para se sentar e começar a petiscar um pouco de tudo o que ali havia.

- Não fui eu que fiz isto. – Respondeu voltando ao seu lugar.

- Está delicioso! – Exclamou Sasha que se deliciava com o bolo, acabado de sair do forno.

- Não foste?

- Não Hange, foi o Armin. Eu estava a dormir.

Hange olhou para o loiro seriamente confirmando a sua saúde. Parecia muito melhor, quase como novo! Talvez só precisasse mesmo de descansar.

- Se soubesse mais cedo que sabias cozinhar tinhas ficado encarregue das nossas refeições! – Disse sorrindo. – Achas que hoje já consegues ir trabalhar?

- Claro.

- Não. – Disse Jean sério. Ao ser observado por todos os presentes, justificou-se. – Ainda estás com cara de zombie e com olheiras maiores que tu, já para não falar que estás tão magro que pareces um esqueleto! Devias de descansar mais!

"Então ele acha que estou horrível…" Sorri triste.

- Eu vou ter mais cuidado com a minha rotina. – Disse secamente. Levantou-se e depositou o seu prato no lavatório. – Vamos Hange?

Armin podia sentir o olhar fuzilante de Jean sobre si mas não o quis encarar. Não enquanto tivesse aquele aspeto adoentado.

- Claro! Ficas Sasha?

- Enquanto houver comida a rapariga batata não vai sair da minha casa tão cedo. – Respondeu Jean saindo para outra divisão da casa.

**JxA**

Mesmo tendo prometido ter calma, Armin já estava há cinco horas seguidas na mesma posição, rodeado de livros, sem ter parado para se alimentar ou descansar um pouco. Certamente agora percebia porque Hange usava óculos, e desconfiava que não ia durar muito mais tempo a forçar a vista assim sem a estragar.

As palavras de Jean ainda lhe ecoavam na cabeça, tinha noção que devia estar horrível, mas ouvir aquilo dele tinha doido mais do que podia imaginar. Nem conseguiu ver a preocupação por trás daquelas palavras, apenas via o desprezo pelo seu aspeto.

Deu por si novamente distraído com pensamentos e a esquecer-se do que tinha acabado de ler.

- ARGH! Estupido! – Gritou frustrado batendo com a cabeça na estante onde tinha as costas apoiadas.

Como sempre fazia, a estante rangeu provocando um grande arrepio de mau pressentimento no loiro que afastou-se da mobília velha o mais depressa que pode antes de ela cair. Afastou-se o suficiente para não levar com a madeira, mas ainda lhe caíram alguns livros em cima da cabeça e principalmente no ombro esquerdo.

Gemeu de dor ao ver sangue na manga rasgada da camisola, e podia sentir algo liquido também na cabeça o que não significava nada de bom.

- ARMIN! – Hange entrou a correr na divisão assim que ouviu o grande estrondo. Demorou um bocado a encontrar o rapaz devido à nuvem de pó que se tinha levantado. Até lhe custava respirar ali dentro.

O jovem estava meio zonzo mas ainda conseguiu manter-se consciente e aproximar-se de Hange para saírem do edifício e apanharem um pouco de ar puro. Hange ia leva-lo novamente para casa de Jean pois era dos poucos soldados que tinha casa própria e vivia sozinho.

Conforme se iam aproximando da casa, Armin ficava cada vez mais zonzo e a voz de Hange, que lhe implorava para se manter acordado, cada vez mais distante. Até que desmaiou.

Acordou horas mais tarde com a sensação de estar novamente no Paraíso. Desta vez tinha consciência de onde estava e quando tentou abrir os olhos foi atingido por uma forte dor de cabeça que o fez contorcer-se e gemer de dor.

- Dói-te muito?

Ouvir a voz de Jean fez com que insistisse consigo mesmo até conseguir ter os olhos abertos.

"A fazer caretas de dor e coberto de sangue ainda devo estar pior…" Pensava desanimado, no entanto, quando a sua visão finalmente focou, não esperava ver uma cara preocupada no rosto do amigo que normalmente transportava uma expressão jocosa ou agressiva.

Jean afastou os fios de cabelo loiro para ver melhor a ferida que já estava tapada com uma ligadura que pela quantidade de sangue, já estava a precisar de ser mudada.

- Eu avisei-te para ficares em casa. – Resmungou começando a trocar a ligadura por uma limpa.

Armin assistiu calado a todo o processo até sentir a mão do rapaz acariciar-lhe o cabelo fazendo-o corar novamente. O que já se tornava um hábito quando estava perto dele.

- Como estás? Precisas de alguma coisa? Tens fome?

Armin negou com a cabeça. Sentia-se incapaz de usar a voz enquanto a mão de Jean brincasse com os seus cabelos.

O moreno pareceu perceber isso pois recolheu a mão tocando de leve na bochecha corada de Armin enquanto ria um pouco.

- Não vais falar comigo?

- Vou! – Apressou-se a responder com medo de gerar males entendidos.

Jean riu mais um pouco. Achava o loiro adorável quando ficava envergonhado.

- Consegues mexer o braço?

Armin olhou para o braço enfaixado apercebendo-se pela primeira vez que estava em tronco nu. Tentou mexer o braço e não teve grandes dificuldades, só sentia algumas dores, mas isso não o impediu de puxar rapidamente o lençol para se cobrir.

Jean arqueou uma sobrancelha divertido com a situação.

- Porque te estás a tapar? Achas que foi a Hange que te deu banho? Ela bem queria mas eu não deixei.

Armin puxou o lençol para lhe tapar a cara tão rápido que ficou com os pés destapados.

"Como é que isto foi acontecer?!"

Pensou completamente constrangido enquanto se encolhia na cama, afastando-se o máximo possível do lado onde Jean estava.

- Des-Desculpa… - Conseguiu murmurar num fio de voz.

- Sabias que falas durante a noite? – Comentou Jean aproveitando que Armin se tinha afastado para se deitar naquele lado da cama.

"Má ideia Armin! Má ideia!"

- Hn.

Apertou fortemente o lençol que lhe cobria a cara.

"Porque não podia ter ficado com Hange no seu quarto assustador com imagens e objetos sobre titãs por todo o lado!? Devia ser menos traumatizante!"

- Sabes o que dizias? – O moreno ria-se enquanto tentava destapar o rosto do rapaz deitado ao seu lado.

"Ele está a divertir-se demasiado com isto tudo… O que raio fui eu dizer para ele ficar feliz?! Será que contei algum segredo do Eren e ele vai usa-lo contra ele…?"

Como não obteve resposta Jean continuou:

- Dizias que não querias que te deixasse sozinho…

"Não…!" Pensou horrorizado perdendo a força nas mãos que seguravam o lençol que rapidamente desapareceu, assim como a cor do seu rosto que ficou pálida como o cal.

- Que precisavas de mim...

"Cala-te! Para por favor…"

- Que me amavas…

Armin fechou os olhos rapidamente prevendo as piadas que o rapaz iria fazer. Iria ser ridicularizado por aquele que mais queria, não era justo. Tentou conter algumas lágrimas que insistiram em cair.

"No final não passo de um chorão que é sempre ridicularizado pelos ou…" O seu pensamento foi interrompido ao sentir uns lábios presados aos seus.

Nem precisava de abrir os olhos para confirmar que aqueles lábios, que se moviam de forma tão calma contra os seus, pertencia ao dono da casa e do seu coração. O seu cheiro estava presente em cada movimento, aquele mesmo que levava Armin a sonhar acordado.

Com o braço que não estava magoado, contornou o pescoço de Jean para o trazer para mais perto mas o rapaz afastou-se.

"É agora… Vai gozar comigo e…"

- Ainda estás a recuperar. – Murmurou dando-lhe um beijo rápido antes de sair de cima dele e o puxar para um abraço. – Tens de parar de ser tão negativo. – Continuou enquanto lhe limpava o rasto de lágrimas. – Eu… - Hesitou. – Gosto de ti! Nunca te iria fazer mal Armin, tens de acreditar! - Agarrou o corpo do menor com mais força escondendo o rosto nos cabelos loiros. – Fica comigo…

- E… A Mikasa…?

Jean riu contra o cabelo do pequeno fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

- Isso já foi à muito tempo. Depois dela ainda houve o Marco mas…

- Jean… - Armin afastou-se de maneira a encarar o rapaz. – Ainda gostas dele…?

- Se não estivesses lesionado eu batia-te. – Ameaçou. – Eu gosto de ti, não me obrigues a repetir! Não te menosprezes!

O loiro voltou a abraça-lo agarrando fortemente a sua camisa.

- Obrigado… Eu também gosto de ti.

**JxA**

Passaram dois meses desde que Jean tinha declarado que os sentimentos de Armin eram recíprocos. Desde o dia em que o loiro acordou após o acidente com a estante, tinham-se tornado namorados assumidos, apenas aqueles que estavam em missão não sabia da relação deles.

Jean tinha-se recusado a deixar que Armin voltasse a trabalhar naquela biblioteca a cair de podre, mas após muita insistência do mais baixo que lhe dizia que era daquilo que gostava e o que queria fazer, o moreno acabou por ceder com a condição de ele ir também.

Hange não recusou a ajuda de Jean mas fê-los prometer que se iam comportar e que se queriam namorar tinha de ser escondidos, e mais uma conversa indeterminável sobre assuntos que deixaram Armin vermelho e a fintar o chão como se fosse uma das sete maravilhas do mundo.

**JxA**

Já estava quase a anoitecer naquele dia, Armin e Jean ainda estava de volta e livros empoeirados e semi-rasgados, o acidente da estante quase que tinha dado um ataque cardíaco a Hange quando viu o estado em que os documentos históricos tinham ficado. Necessitaram de limpar aquela divisão durante semanas. Tiveram sorte que Sasha, Connie, Historia, e consequentemente Ymir, se tenham oferecido para ajudar. Eram os únicos que não tinham ido na mesma missão que Eren e Mikasa, mas Connie, Historiae Ymir só tinham regressado de uma outra missão há pouco tempo.

Neste momento, Armin lia um livro com páginas soltas e Jean um outro mais composto. O loiro estava deitado em cima das pernas do moreno que lhe acariciava os cabelos quando não pousava-lhe livros em cima para simplesmente o ouvir reclamar e ficar com as bochechas vermelhas irritadas. Continuava a achar essa expressão adorável.

- Jean… Aqui não… - Murmurava Armin empurrando o ombro do namorado que de repente largou o livro que estava a ler e atacou o pescoço do menor, deixando mais marcas junto às outras já existentes.

- Estou cansado de ler. – Respondeu sem parar o seu trabalho.

- Jean…

- ARMIN!

Um grito assustado fez o casal se separar bruscamente e olhar para a porta.

- Hn. Olá para ti também Eren. – Respondeu Jean pondo um braço à volta do loiro de forma possessiva.

- Que estavas a fazer ao Armin, seu idiota!? – Perguntou irritado.

- Nós… - Começou Armin.

- Eren? Ouvimos um grito o que se passa? Magoaste-te? – Pergunta Mikasa olhando o rapaz de cima a baixo.

- Não. Eu estou bem. – Resmungou separando-se da irmã e aproximando-se de Jean com um olhar mortífero. – O que lhe estavas a fazer seu cavalo!?

Jean apenas sorri de lado fazendo com que Eren lhe agarrasse a camisa pronto para lhe bater, só não esperava ser separado bruscamente por Armin.

- Armin!?

- Desculpa Eren mas não te vou deixar magoares o meu "cavalo".

- Hey! – Protestou Jean com o insulto.

- Está calado que também não te vou deixar magoares o meu melhor amigo! – Resmunga fuzilando-o com o olhar.

Eren e Mikasa trocam olhares entre os dois rapazes à sua frente. É verdade que não falavam com o melhor amigo há muito tempo, mas desde quando ele se tinha tornado tão destemido?

No meio da confusão, não repararam na entrada de Hange acompanhada por Sasha e Connie.

- Olá! Já conheceram o novo casal? – Pergunta Hange maravilhada.

- QUÊ!? Armin!

- Eren era o que eu te estava a tentar dizer…

- Logo com ele!? Porquê!? – Eren levou as mãos ao cabelo despenteando-o e recuando uns passos com um olhar assombrado.

- Eren. – Chamou Mikasa no seu tom de voz habitual.

O rapaz nem deixou ninguém dizer mais nada antes de sair a correr do castelo abandonado, sendo seguido por Mikasa.

- Eh? Eu estava a falar da Sasha e do Connie… - Murmura Hange. – Vocês estão bem?

Armin fechou os punhos irritado e Jean vendo esse movimento, pousou uma mão na cabeça do loiro, despenteando-lhe os cabelos e sussurrando-lhe palavras de conforto:

- Ele vai acabar por entender, não fiques assim…

- Mas que grande estúpido! – Gritou frustrado fazendo todos olharem-no surpresos. – Eu tenho de aceitar que ele é um titã e ele nem tenta perceber que eu amo este idiota!

- Vai falar com ele e leva-lhe carne! – Sugeriu Connie. – Resultou comigo quando a Sasha me deixou de falar a semana passada…

- E estava deliciosa! – Sorriu abraçando o namorado.

**JxA**

Nessa mesma noite houve uma festa de boas vindas na casa que Sasha e Connie dividiam. Eren tinha-se recusado a aparecer mas acabou por ser ameaçado por Mikasa e agora lá estava ele, sentado numa mesa a comer e a falar com pessoas aleatórias.

- Ainda bem que decidiste vir. – Sorri Armin encostando-se na mesa ao lado de Eren. – Precisamos de conversar.

- Porquê? A minha opinião pelos vistos não te interessa. – Resmungou cruzando os braços de maneira infantil. – Até podias namorar um titã se bem entenderes. Não tenho nada a ver com isso... – Teria continuado a resmungar se Mikasa não lhe tivesse dado um murro entretanto.

- Estás a ser infantil.

- Mikasa…

- Fico feliz por vocês, Armin. – Disse com o mesmo tom de voz apesar de ser acompanhado por um sorriso.

- Obrigado…

- Ele é um idiota! – Resmungou Eren.

- Tu também. – Retrucou Armin.

- Vês?! Ele virou-te contra mim!

Jean, que acompanhava a conversa de longe a pedido de Armin, achou que já era altura de entrevir. Prometeu ao namorado que não ia provocar o amigo, mas não podia deixar que Eren voltasse a deixar Armin naquele estado auto-destrutivo em que ele estava antes.

- Eu protegi-o enquanto estavas fora. – Começou. – E principalmente ensinei-o a proteger-se para que não se sentisse mal. Ele não é nenhum idiota para se deixar manipular tão facilmente por mim. Ele é a pessoa mais inteligente daqui e parece-me que tem o direito a ter uma opinião própria.

- Jean… - Murmura Armin comovido.

- Tu não gostas de mim e eu odeio-te. Mas não metas o Armin na nossa luta!

Eren encarou o rapaz durante algum tempo. Nunca tinha visto o melhor amigo responder-lhe daquela maneira para defender Jean, e ver que Jean tinha a mesma atitude com o loiro fez com que visse as coisas com um pouco mais de clareza.

- Gostas dele? – Perguntou sério.

- Muito.

Jean envolveu os ombros de Armin e puxou-o para junto de si, sem nunca quebrar o contacto visual com Eren.

- Tudo bem, desde que não o magoes… - Murmurou desviando o olhar.

- Não preciso da tua aprovação Jaegar. – Ripostou Jean rindo um pouco até levar uma cotovelada na barriga de Armin. – Mas… Ai… É importante para o Armin... – Olhou para o namorado e pelo olhar que ele fez viu que ainda não estava satisfeito. – Obrigado Eren... – Resmungou. - Melhor?

- Muito melhor. – Armin sorriu agradecendo-lhe com um beijo.

Ouviu o som de desagrado de Eren que fez com que se risse e consequentemente separasse o beijo. No fim estava feliz, tinha os amigos de volta todos reunidos e a salvo, e o melhor namorado que podia desejar. Tudo era prefeito.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever .

Comentários são sempre bem vindos o/


End file.
